Minecraft Mythology
by Son of The Herobrine
Summary: This tells the different stories about the many gods and goddesses of Minecraft, as well as the creation of Minecraft itself. Others are allowed to use this as long as they give me credit for the story. Rated T due to blood, death, and god things.
1. Creation

**READ!**

**This is going to be a background of the mythologies of Minecraft. This first chapter will talk about Minecraft's creation. The next chapter will talk about many of the different gods and goddesses. After that, I am going to take requests for which stories I should write about who. Just tell me who you want me to write about and I'll do it. Now, let's begin with the creation~**

* * *

><p>In the beginning, there was nothing. Just endless darkness, a perpetual void of night.<p>

A single being personified and encompassed this void, in an almost endless sleep it would only awaken from every billion years.

As it awoke one day it became bored with the endless darkness surrounding it. In response to its boredom, it fashioned two deities from its essence.

The first being, one of creation, had a beard as black as the void around him, and a cleanly shaven head. His irises were dark grey cubes, reflecting the creative spark of imagination. He was gifted with a massive war hammer the same color of his eyes. It had two glowing light blue runes, which he called 'Mojang'. The entire hammer glowed with the power of creation. This being's name was Notch.

The second being, one of destruction, had brown hair and a cleanly shaven face. His eyes were pure white, glowing with white wispy flames of destructive power. He was gifted with a large pickaxe made of pure diamond. It was sharpened to a deadly point, an almost invisible purple aura surrounded it, a clear fire flowing across it showing off its destructive power. This being's name was Herobrine.

Together the two beings created a massive land, that seemed to stretch endlessly in every direction. This took both of them several thousand years to complete. The edges of the world, which were bigger than the whole of the center of the world itself, became disjointed and strange. This became known as the Far Lands, lands that would take several thousand years to reach from the center outward.

The two brothers decided to name their world Minecraft, as Herobrine mined the caves and valleys of the world, while Notch crafted the world itself.

Around this time, two more gods, the sun and the moon, or Sol and Luna, appeared in the void. Seeing the world above, they threw each other up into the sky to look at the world from above, before the one above would be dragged back into the void and throw the other up.

Notch decided to bring passive life to the world, creating pigs, sheep, and so many more animals. Herobrine, on the other hand, wanted to create life based off of himself and his brother. He created what he called humans, and what the humans called themselves, 'Steves'.

The Steves all looked almost exactly like Herobrine, but he gave them all Notch's eyes. There were males and females, and they would build things from magnificent structures to small simple villages. They were also gifted immortality.

Because of this, Notch had Herobrine along with him create two places for spirits of their dead, known as the Old Aether, which Notch ruled, and the Old Nether, which Herobrine ruled. Different portals were created for entering and exiting the two dimensions, one above and one below.

But after many hundreds of years, the Steves began to get greedy. They stopped caring about the world, destroying and creating without caring for the nature they destroyed. They stopped worshipping Notch and Herobrine, saying Notch had no more power than a normal Steve, and that Herobrine didn't even really exist, but more as a demon someone should never trust.

Notch grew enraged by this, but Herobrine could never stay mad at his creations, and begged Notch to pardon them. Notch begrudgingly agreed.

But then the Steves wanted more. Their greed led them to build a portal to the Old Aether in order to take it over for themselves. They only half succeeded.

Within a stronghold they built a portal that allowed them to go to the Old Aether, but when they stepped through it, they changed.

Their limbs became longer, causing them to be another block taller. They turned pure black, and their eyes glowed purple.

The portal _did_ lead to the Old Aether, but it also brought along a virus. The portal led straight into the Parthenon that housed the throne room. The cloud it was sitting on turned to end stone, and the pillars of the building turned to obsidian. The corrupted Steves then grabbed pieces of the thrones as the red dragon they had brought with them turned black, becoming immortal and fending off the gods Notch, Jeb, Dinnerbone, Maeleth, and Nemph at once.

Each of the pieces of the thrones were placed atop of the obsidian pillars, which corrupted them into a crystal. This crystal healed the dragon constantly, making it invincible.

Finally, using his ban hammer, Notch was able to seal the portal and cut off anyone else from entering or exiting. He then opened a small rift for a short amount of time allowing him to escape along with the other gods.

Furious with the Steves, Notch banished them to the Far Lands, never to return to Minecraft.

Herobrine could understand Notch's fury. He also was very disappointed with the Steves, but figured after a couple million years of exile Notch would allow them back into the world.

But that's not what happened.

After Notch had created a new Aether, which looked almost exactly like the old one, he created a new type of human.

These humans were different than the last. No two were alike, and their greed was lowered down severely. Then Notch made _another_ type of human, who inhabited the small towns that were left over and became known as villagers. Neither of which were immortal.

Herobrine was already furious that Notch had created a new type of human, as though he were saying his creations were better than his brothers, simply because he was the god of creation and Herobrine wasn't. The second time he made a new type of human was like adding insult to injury.

Herobrine then had two children with Luna, the moon, known as Herobrina and H., who not even his father knew his real name.

Herobrina created monsters to attack the humans, forcing them to fend for themselves when the moon went up. H. on the other hand was the god of humanity. _Modern humanity_. This earned his father's ire, as he refused to kill innocent humans, and was nearly burned to death, along with a black cloak he had gotten from his sister.

After helping Notch get away from his father, Herobrine banished him to a pocket dimension within the void.

After years of wandering through the labyrinth of deadly tricks, traps, and puzzles, he finally made it out of the void, along with a sword he found that could rip through the fabric of reality as easily as though he were to cut butter.

He came back into the world to find most humans destroyed and in either the Aether or Nether already. He joined with the surviving humans and after seven years of fighting the bloodiest war of Minecraft, H. won the war by trapping his father in the Old Nether along with the help of his sister, destroying any way in or out and earning himself and his sister spots on the Minecraftian Council of Gods, who oversaw the Overworld and all who inhabit it.

Later Notch created a new Nether for evil souls so that they didn't have to open up the Old Nether and risk letting Herobrine out.

After many thousands of years Herobrine was allowed out once again, but only on the days a council meeting would be held, or when the Mine Games would be held, which had become a sort of treaty between all the gods and goddesses.

* * *

><p><span><strong>READ!<strong>

**That was an extremely short version which will get much more detail for specific events in later chapters, and an entirely different story for the war. Also, the H. in this **_**not me**_**! That is the original H., my much older brother. If you are confused on why I am called H. as well as the other H.'s in my different stories (Who are different people by the way) are also called H., it is under H.'s description in the next chapter.**


	2. Gods and Goddesses

**This chapter is simply many of the god's and their domains, as well as other good information about them~**

* * *

><p><strong>Void-<strong> Primordial god of the void. Nothing much is known about it except that it is the 'father' of Notch and Herobrine, as well as the place that serves as a prison for gods.

**Notch-** God of creation and The Aether (Heaven). Son of Void, husband of Maeleth, Father of Nemph, brother of Herobrine. Wielder of The Hammer of Creation, otherwise known as 'The Ban Hammer'. 'Father' of the newer humans. On the Minecraftian council of gods.

**Maeleth-** Goddess of war, intelligence, and the 'good' dead. Daughter of Sol and the mortal Daelin, wife of Notch, mother of Nemph. Has pure white wings, short blonde hair, and light blue eyes. Wields an indestructible iron sword. She is the leader of the legion of the 'good' dead. On the Minecraftian council of gods.

**Herobrine-** God of destruction, fear, and The Nether (Hell). Son of Void, husband of Luna, father of H. and Herobrina, brother of Notch. Wields a Diamond pickaxe filled with destructive power. 'Father' of the older humans, or 'Steves'. On the Minecraftian council of gods.

**Luna- **Goddess of the Moon. Unknown parents, wife of Herobrine, mother of H. and Herobrina, sister of Sol. Has long silver hair, dark blue eyes, and pale skin. Wields a black sword known as Moonlight. On the Minecraftian council of gods.

**Sol- **God of the sun. Unknown parents, no spouse, father of Maeleth, brother of Luna. Has blonde hair, golden eyes like the sun, and tanned skin. Wields a golden sword called Morning shine. On the Minecraftian council of gods.

**Jeb- **God of protection and age. Mortal parents, no spouse, no notable children, no siblings. Wields an ever changing colorful shield. On the Minecraftian council of gods.

**Dinnerbone-** God of the Overworld, nonsense, and military strategies. Mortal parents, no spouse, no notable children, no siblings. Wields a wooden staff with the power to change the world around him. On the Minecraftian council of gods.

**Nemph-** God of peaceful animals and relaxation. Son of Notch and Maeleth, no spouse, no notable siblings, caretaker of passive mobs. Has black hair and no beard. Wields a dagger of invisibility. On the Minecraftian council of gods.

**H.-** God of humanity, insanity, and dimensions. Patron of innovation. Son of Herobrine and Luna, no spouse, brother of Herobrina, no children. Has dark brown hair, wears a burned black cloak, and when he is disguised as a mortal he has purple eyes. 'Steve' is a person based off his appearance. Most mortal sons of Herobrine use his name as a cover for their true identity. Wields a blue sword called RiftBlade. On the Minecraftian council of gods.

**Herobrina-** Goddess of hostile mobs, sanity, and twilight. Daughter of Herobrine and Luna, no spouse, sister of H., created children are each the gods and goddesses of their respective mob. Short brown hair, when not disguised as a mortal she has blank grey eyes, and has a grey Mojang rune on each palm. Most mortal daughters of Herobrine use her name as a cover for their true identity. Wields an orange spear decorated at the tip with teal flames, known as Firespear. On the Minecraftian council of gods.

**Wither- **God of Nether mobs and the damned spirits of the Nether. Overlord of Wither Skeletons. Can only be created in order to be brought into existence.

**Ender- **Goddess of the End and endermen. Often takes the form of a dragon.

**Crete- **God of Creepers.

**Sken- **God of skeletons.

**Zambi- **God of Zombies.

**Ren- **God of Spiders.

**Ghoul-** Goddess of Ghasts.

**Zambi Pung- **God of Zombie Pigmen.

**Slim- **Goddess of Slimes.

**Mils- **Goddess of Magma Slimes.

**Rentilis- **God of Cave spiders.

**Lupen- **God of Wolves.

**Argenti- **Goddess of Bats.

**Flint- **God of Blazes.

**Bas- **Goddess of Felines.

**Bet- **God of Bats.

**Whileman- **God of Witches.

**Iroh-** God of Iron Golems

**Jokul-** God of Snow Golems

* * *

><p><strong>There are several more gods and goddesses, and I might add them on this list eventually, but that's all you really need to know for now.<strong>


End file.
